Blotch and the Mermaids
by Bobby South
Summary: When Spotty's family arrives for their first Earth holiday, Blotch goes missing. And how is Texas Pete planning to rule the oceans?
1. Part One

_On a bright sunny day, at the edge of Cairns, Australia, an ordinary teddy bear and his extraordinary friend are walking down a seaport._

"I can't wait to see your family, Spotty," said SuperTed. "Blotch, your parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents."

"Oh, yes," agreed Spotty. "It will be nice to see everyone again, even the ones I've never even met in my whole life."

"You mean not all of them live on the Planet Spot?" asked SuperTed.

"Of course not," replied Spotty. "A galactic civilization we are."

They reached the end of the seaport. There was no boat or creature in sight. Not even a seagull.

"Where are they?" asked SuperTed.

"There they are," replied Spotty, pointed to the sky.

SuperTed looked up in the sky to see a giant spotty rocket that was the same shape, make and colour of Spotty's rocket. It dived into the sea.

"What's it doing?" asked SuperTed.

"Just wait and see," said Spotty.

Then bubbles rose up on the surface and then up came a great big yacht decorated in yellow with green spots.

"Oh, I see," said SuperTed. "That rocket can transform into a yacht."

"It can also turn into a car, a lorry and a big spaceship that can take hundreds of people to the corner of the galaxy," added Spotty.

"Spotty! SuperTed!" cried Blotch, waving her arms. Her mother and father put a ramp down next to the two heroes.

Spotty quickly ran up, leaving SuperTed to carry up the luggage.

When the teddy bear reached the ramp, he was greeted by a whole bunch of spotted people.

"SuperTed, come and meet my family," said Spotty excitedly. "Now, you know my mum and dad and Blotch. This is my Uncle Blot, Aunt Daub, Cousins Patch and Atom and my Grandfather, Admiral Particle."

"Hello," said SuperTed. "Welcome to Planet Earth."

"So you're Spotty's best friend, are you?" said Uncle Blot, who was about forty years old and had black hair and a black beard.

"So, like, this is the greatest hero on Earth?" said Cousin Patch, as she and her twin sister, Atom, stroked his head. They had ginger hair and were wearing spotted tank tops and spotted shots.

"Look, are we going to take this holiday or not?" said an impatient Admiral Particle, who was wearing a white uniform with green spots.

"Yes, we're ready, grandfather," said Spotty.

"Okay," said Particle. "A trip on the Earth's seas, here we come." He went back behind the controls and the yacht took off.

* * *

Night time came and the ship was having a party inside. There were bright colourful lights and loud music.

Everyone was having a great time, including SuperTed.

"Your family's great, Spotty," said SuperTed. "They're really interesting, all of them."

"I'm glad to hear it," smiled Spotty.

Soon Blotch started to yawn.

"I think it's bedtime for you, young Blotch," said Mrs. Spot.

"Can't I just have five more minutes looking at the stars?" asked Blotch.

"All right," said Mrs. Spot.

Blotch went onto the balcony and looked at Australia as the ship sailed further away from it. Her first holiday on Earth and she was already enjoying it.

Then something splashed her.

"Oh, my gosh," said a female voice. "I'm so sorry."

Blotch rubbed the water off her face. "Oh, that's okay, really." She looked ahead and saw a young girl about the age of fifteen with blue eyes and black hair and was wearing a red bikini top.

"You're the strangest woman I've ever seen on Earth," said Blotch.

"I'm a mermaid," said the young girl.

Blotch saw that, instead of legs, she had a fish tail.

"And my name is Nicole," added the mermaid.

"I'm Blotch," said Blotch. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my long-lost older sister," said Nicole. "She's been missing for years and I've been searching for her, but the oceans are too big."

"Hold on." Blotch reached into her pocket and got out a spotted device that looked like a GPS that was decorated in spots. Then she went to a spotted lifeboat and pressed the release button on the panel.

"With this boat and this tracker," Blotch said to Nicole, "we should be able to find your sister in no time."

"Great!" exclaimed Nicole.

Blotch climbed down to the boat and released it from the clamps. Nicole jumped onboard and they vanished into the cloudy mist.

* * *

SuperTed and Spotty were enjoying a peaceful sleep. They were until loud screaming woke them up.

"Oh, it's seven in the morning," yawned Spotty, looking at his alarm clock.

"Come on, Spotty," said SuperTed, as he got out of bed. "It could be an emergency."

And the teddy bear was right. Mrs. Spot was screaming on deck.

"What is it, Mother?" asked Spotty.

Cousins Patch and Atom, who were white and red spotted bikinis, approached them.

"It's Blotch," Patch told them.

"She must have left on a life boat," Atom added.

"But why would she do that?" asked SuperTed.

"I don't know," said Spotty.

"I know a way to get them back," said Admiral Particle.

Particle led SuperTed and Spotty down to the low deck of the yacht. He pressed a green button and a big door that led out to the sea and then he click a red button on a remote. Two metal boxes opened and revealed to be spotted jet-skis.

"These jet-skis will hover above the sea," Particle explained. "They each have a tracker so you should be able to find Blotch very soon."

"Why not just say your secret magic word, SuperTed?" asked Spotty.

"It will waste fuel in my rocket boots and your rocket-pack, Spotty," SuperTed explained. "Now, let's hop on."

The teddy bear and the spotted alien got onto the jet-skis and started the engine.

"Good luck!" cried Particle as the two heroes set off for the Coral Sea.

* * *

Blotch and Nicole were feeling very sleepy, as they lied down on their boat.

"I think I've used up all the fuel in the boat," yawned Blotch. "So how long has your sister been missing?"

"About ten years," replied Nicole.

"You've been searching her for ten years?"

"No, I only found out about it two days ago," said Nicole. "You see, I'm a daughter of the King of the Coral Reef."

"A princess!" exclaimed Blotch.

"My father told me that my sister was unwell at birth," said Nicole, "and had to be left in care of a sea witch but none of them have been seen ever since. My parents haven't been happy ever since and I have a bunch of younger brothers who do nothing, but – "

BUMP!

Blotch got up and looked to see that they have bumped into a large rusty fishing trawler.

"Yoo-hoo!" cried Blotch. "Anybody on board?"

There came no reply.

"Hmm," thought Blotch. "Maybe they can't hear us." Then she found the trawler's steps and started to climb them.

"Blotch, wait!" cried Nicole.

But Blotch was already up on the trawler's deck. Nicole sighed and, as she had no legs, she had to use her arms to climb up the steps. As she got up on deck, she saw Blotch tied and gagged. She was being held by Bulk and Skeleton.

"Hold on, Blotch!" cried Nicole. "I'm going to get help!"

She dived for the sea, but she ended up in a big bag. Texas Pete laughed evilly as he tied the bag up.

"Barbara!" he yelled.

On deck came a ginger-haired girl with green eyes about fifteen years old. "Yes, Captain?"

"Take these two stowaways to the cells," Tex ordered.

Barbara took Blotch and Nicole down to the ship.

* * *

_Meanwhile, not too far away…_

"We've searched around the entire Coral Sea, SuperTed," said Spotty. "And we still haven't found them. And our jet-skis are still running out of fuel."

SuperTed looked around and saw the fishing trawler.

"Let's try that trawler over there, Spotty," said the teddy bear.

"Towel?" said Spotty. "I'm not that wet."

"No, that fishing trawler over there," SuperTed explained, pointing to it. "Come on!"

"Well, okay," said Spotty, as he joined his best friend, as they jet-skied their way to the trawler. They parked their jet-skis outside the boat and climbed up the steps.

"I can't see anything," said Spotty as he looked around the deck.

"Or anyone," added SuperTed.

"Ahh! SuperTed!"

SuperTed turned around to find Spotty nowhere to be seen.

"Spotty!" he yelled. "Where are you? Spotty? Spotty!"

Then his right foot felt something. He looked down to see a hatch. He picked it up and it revealed the hull.

SuperTed jumped down and could find nothing but darkness. Not even a single smell of fish.

"Tell me you're somewhere in here, Spotty," said SuperTed.

Then he was picked up and pushed to the stern side.

"Are you okay, SuperTed?" asked Spotty.

SuperTed got up to see Spotty, Blotch and Nicole behind him.

CLANG! He looked ahead to see Texas Pete laughing as he locked the cell cage door.

"Let us out of here, Texas Pete!" yelled SuperTed.

"No chance, SuperTed!" yelled Tex. "Barbara, guard them!"

Tex gave Barbara the keys and headed back to the deck.

"How could you work for someone cruel like Tex?" Blotch asked.

"He found out when I was very little," said Barbara. "My earliest memory was being left alone on a big rock near the sea and he took me in when no one else would."

Nicole thought about what she just said. "Barbara, how much do you like the sea?"  
"I've always loved the sea," replied Barbara. "And fish are my favourite animals."

"To eat?" asked Spotty.

"No, I'm a vegetarian," said Barbara.

Blotch had been listening to what Nicole and Barbara had said and had been thinking. "Nicole, you don't think – "

"Barbara!" Tex called. "Three cups of tea! Today!"

"Coming," said Barbara as she got up. She quickly turned to face the prisoners. "I don't know who any of you guys are, but I think you've got the wrong person here."

* * *

Five minutes later, Barbara was carrying three cups of tea on the tray. She was about to enter the cockpit when she heard Tex, Bulk and Skeleton talking.

"Now we got that little fish bait of a sister," Tex said, "we can hold them for a ransom and then the Coral Reef King will have no choice but to surrender to _me_."

A shocked Barbara gasped. She thought she knew who she was, but now she felt like she didn't belong anywhere at all.

"Tex, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Skeleton.

"What?" Tex asked.

"The sea witch that took Barbara away from the sea and gave her to us," replied Skeleton. "She said we would have power over all the whole oceans with _her_ as the Queen."

"Then we'll trap her, too, you idiot," said Tex.

Barbara couldn't take anymore of this. She dropped the tray of cups of teas and ran away.

"Um, Tex," said Bulk. "I think Barbara was listening to us the whole time."

"What?" snapped Tex. "And you didn't tell me or do anything? You brainless morons!"

* * *

Barbara ran back to the cage and started to unlock the door.

"What's going on?" asked Spotty.

"I heard Tex talking about some stuff that's not confused me," said Barbara. "I don't know who to trust anymore, but can you guys help me?"

"Of course we can," replied SuperTed.

"No, he can't!"

Barbara turned around and Tex pushed her.

SuperTed stood up. "Why, you – I'll say my secret magic – "

A whack from a metal pipe on his head knocked him out stone cold.

"Well done, Tex," said Skeleton.

Tex pointed to Barbara. "Tie that puny crab up and get her sister!" he ordered.

"Don't struggle!" yelled Bulk, as he tied the wriggling Barbara in chains. "Don't fight me! It's hard for me to tie you up."

Skeleton panted as he carried Nicole. "If you were any heavier, my body would fall apart." Then his bones flew all over.

"Uh, what are we doing, Tex?" asked Bulk.

"We go to Plan B," replied Tex.

"Plan B?" Bulk and Skeleton said together.

"We go to the Ocean Kingdom and use the girl as a hostage for the King to surrender to me," replied Tex.

Then the whole boat shook.

"Is it an earthquake?" asked Spotty.

"No, Spotty!" cried SuperTed. "But the boat's sinking!"

And it was. Quickly.

"Bulk, get the submarine ready!" ordered Tex.

"Anything you say, Tex," said Bulk, as he ran up the stairs.

"So long, SuperTed!" laughed Tex, as he and Skeleton dragged Nicole with them as they went up on deck.

"Let's get out of here," said Blotch.

She and Barbara tried to squeeze through the bars, but the space between them was too thin.

Spotty went over to SuperTed. "SuperTed! Wake up! Come on, SuperTed! Wake up and say your magic word!"

But the teddy bear was still unconscious.

* * *

In the sea, a small blue submarine was sailing away from the sinking ship with Texas Pete's evil laughter echoing through the sea.

_Will SuperTed wake up and save the ship? Are the oceans in danger as Texas Pete approaches the Kingdom? Find out in '_Part Two'.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Part Two

_SuperTed and Spotty are on the holiday with Spotty's family. But Blotch makes a new friend from the sea and sails off to help her. Our two heroes find them prisoners on Texas Pete's boat and become prisoners themselves. He traps them and leaves them on his sinking boat, as he makes his way to…_

* * *

"Coral Reef Kingdom!" cried Tex. "There she is!"

His submarine was approaching the underwater Coral Reef Kingdom. Behind the rocks and the corals stood a giant castle made out of rocks.

"Wow!" exclaimed Skeleton. "It's so beautiful!"

"Is this all ours, Tex?" asked Bulk.

"It will be when we deliver the wriggling worm back to her parents," replied Tex.

Nicole still had ropes wrapped around her arms. Her muffling speech behind the tape on her lips did not help her either.

"And no one can or _is_ going to stop us now," went on Tex. "Especially that puny teddy bear!"

* * *

The fishing trawler was still sinking. Spotty, Blotch and Barbara had their heads just above the highly risen water, but the water was still rising and SuperTed still hadn't regained consciousness.

Spotty dived down and brought his best friend to the surface. "Come on, SuperTed!" he cried. "Wake up! Wake – "

Then everyone was completely underwater.

Spotty waved some cosmic dust on SuperTed. The teddy bear woke up and realized the situation they were in. He whispered his magic word and ripped his brown fur off. With his scarlet suit and yellow rocket boots, SuperTed swam forward and used his strength to move a couple of bars aside.

Meanwhile, Blotch tapped Spotty on the shoulder and pointed to Barbara, who was drowning. He swam over to her and got out a big jar full of orange liquid. He poured the liquid into Barbara's mouth.

SuperTed managed to squeeze the bars away and make a hole big enough for everyone to swim out. Everyone swam out and up to the surface.

"Is everyone all right?" SuperTed asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, SuperTed," replied Blotch.

"Me, too," said Spotty.

"Where's Barbara?" asked SuperTed.

Then something jumped over them and dived back in the water. Then Barbara brought her head up to the surface.

SuperTed approached her. "Barbara, are you – "

He put his head under the water and saw no legs but a giant fish tail.

"A mermaid!" exclaimed the teddy bear.

Barbara lifted her tail up and was amazed by it. "Well, what do you know about that?"

SuperTed was puzzled. "But how?"

"It was me, SuperTed," replied Spotty. "When I took you to Mother Nature, she gave me a little potion as backup in case my cosmic dust doesn't work. And Barbara was drowning so I had to use it."

"Well, now everyone can breathe underwater," said SuperTed, "let's go and save the Coral Reef."

And they all dived under.

* * *

Tex's submarine parked outside the castle and out came Tex, Bulk and Skeleton in diving suits and diving helmets.

"Okay, grab the mermaid princess and let's go and take over the kingdom!" ordered Tex.

Bulk and Skeleton picked up Nicole and the evil gang started to walk over to the castle.

They approached the giant white double-shell door.

"Bulk, get the door," ordered Tex.

"Anything you say, Tex," said Bulk. He went over to the door, but he couldn't find any door knobs. "Door knobs, where are you?" he asked. He put his hands between the shells and pushed them aside, still looking for the door knobs.

Tex and Skeleton, carrying Barbara, passed him.

"Come on, Bulk!" snapped Tex.

"Oh, all right." Bulk got up and joined his friends, not realizing the shell doors were shutting behind him.

* * *

Tex and his gang walked through the wooden corridor.

"How much further to the throne room, Tex?" asked Skeleton. "We've been walking for hours and – "

"Clam it!" snapped Tex. "Just a few more steps and we'll be there."

"Uh, Tex?" called Bulk.

"What?"

"I can see mermaids flying around in this room," replied Bulk, peeking through the keyhole of the door he standing next to. "And I think there's two who have golden crowns on their heads."

"Move out of the way!" ordered Tex, pushing Bulk away.

* * *

It was the dancing room Tex and Bulk was looking through. It had fish playing music instruments and merfolk were dancing.

The doors barged opened. The music stopped playing and everyone started playing.

"How dares disturb the Coral Reef ball?" demanded the King.

Tex and his minions walked in. The evil cowboy drew out his guns and aimed them at Nicole.

"Now, give me your crown and your kingdom or your daughter becomes a bunch of worms on for hooks!" Tex grinned evilly.

The King sighed deeply as he looked at his Queen and his merpeople. Then he swam over to Tex and began to take his crown off.

SuperTed and his friends hadn't been swimming for long until they finally reached the castle.

"Well, there it is, guys," said the teddy bear, pointing to it. "We just need to get inside and stop Tex. Come on."

They carried on swimming.

"What's it like being a mermaid?" Blotch asked Barbara.

"It's great, Blotch!" the mermaid replied happily. "I've never been so happy in my life!"

They approached the shell gates of the palace. SuperTed used all his strength to open them, but he was not strong enough.

"Go on, SuperTed," said Spotty. "Open them."

"I can't," panted SuperTed. "They're too heavy."

Then something large wrapped around his legs. He looked down to see a large grey tentacle holding them. Spotty, Blotch and Barbara were also wrapped around in tentacles. Then they were all pulled down.

* * *

SuperTed regained consciousness to find himself and his friends in chains. He looked around to see they were in some sort of stadium made out of rocks from the Coral Reef and sea creatures of all kinds were watching them.

"Spotty! Wake up!" SuperTed cried to his best friend.

Spotty woke up. "Where are we? We're not in some sort of aquarium, are we?"

"No, this is still the Coral Reef Kingdom," said SuperTed. "And this is an underwater stadium."

Then the audience cheered. The prisoners looked ahead to see an ugly looking mermaid with grey hair and warts on her face sitting in the throne box.

"Ladies and mer-gents," she said. "I am the Sea Witch of the Coral Reef and, as my first act of being your new queen, I shall offer you entertainment of a lifetime. A match!"

"A match!" cried Spotty. "That sounds exciting!"

"This match won't be football, Spotty," SuperTed told him.

"What will it be, then?"

"These prisoners against my beautiful creations." The Sea Witch clapped her hands three times.

The big gates opened and the prisoners were terrified at what they were facing.

"Look, SuperTed, a giant octopus!" cried Spotty.

"That's not an octopus, Spotty!" cried Barbara. "That's a kraken!"  
"There's a shark, too!" cried Blotch. "And a funny fish with a bright yo-yo hanging from its head."  
"It's an anglerfish, Blotch!" cried Barbara. "And that yo-yo is an esca."

"Well, he _does_ look angry," said Spotty.

"Let the games begin!" ordered the sea witch.

The grey kraken, the vicious anglerfish and the terrifying shark charged for the prisoners.

"Come on, SuperTed!" cried Spotty. "Get us out of here!"  
"I can't!" sighed SuperTed, as he wriggled through his chains. "These chains are too strong!"

"What about your rocket boots?" asked Blotch.

"They don't work underwater," said the teddy bear.

"Well, try, SuperTed!" insisted Spotty.

"All right." SuperTed moved his feet to the chain ball. He tried his very hardest to release the fire from his rocket boots, but not even smoke came out of them.

The sea monsters were getting closer and closer.

Spotty, Blotch and Barbara were screaming.

"Hurry, SuperTed!" screamed Spotty.

Superted gave his rocket boots a really big blast and this time out came firepower that was powerful enough to break all the chains off.

The monsters opened their mouths, but they missed their snacks.

The shark was chasing Spotty, but, as it opened its mouth, a piece of rope was dragged into its mouth. As it closed its mouth, Blotch and Barbara quickly wrapped the rope around it. The shark couldn't open it again.

Then the anglerfish charged for the three heroes, but its esca on top of its head was dragged down by SuperTed. The teddy bear also managed to grab the tentacles from the kraken, tie them with the scary fish together and throw them to the shark. Then everyone saw the anglerfish spark up.

"That anglerfish," said SuperTed. "It sparkled!"

"Well, it can produce light, SuperTed," said Spotty.

"No, Spotty," said SuperTed. "I don't even think that's even a real anglerfish."

They swam over to the anglerfish. SuperTed looked all over it and saw a little hatch under its belly. He opened it and out came Bulk still in his diving suit.

"Hello, Bulk," said SuperTed.

"Oh, hello," smiled Bulk.

Then Tex appeared out of the kraken machine and Skeleton out of the shark machine.

SuperTed swam to them and grabbed them by the shoulders. "So this is where you've been hiding, Tex?"

"This ain't our fault," protested Tex. Then he explained the story of how the king was about to give him the new crown when the Sea Witch appeared out of nowhere and enslaved him and his gang as well as the royal family. Then she forced Tex and his gang to be in the machines to attack SuperTed and his friends.

"Where is my family?" demanded Barbara.

"We don't know," replied Skeleton.

Then a loud thump caused everyone to turn around to face the Sea Witch charging towards them. She had a trident in her hand and fired orange lighting power at the heroes, but it missed all of them, but Barbara fell down a big hole under the seats.

The Sea Witch hit SuperTed with the trident. The knocked-down teddy bear tried to get up, but he couldn't.

The Sea Witch also hit Spotty and Blotch. She laughed evilly as she was about to lower the trident into the three heroes, but she fell over something. It was Skeleton's skull still in his diver's helmet. The trident fell out of her hands and it landed in Tex's hand. He fired the trident at the Sea Witch and she was turned into a shrimp.

Then Tex laughed evilly. "Now the evil Sea Witch is defeated, you will all bow to me as your new king."

The sea creatures didn't move an inch.

"I said, 'Bow to me!'" shouted Tex.

Then they all bowed.

"That's better!" shouted a smug Tex.

Then the trident was snatched out of his hands.

"What?" Tex turned around to see the real King of the Coral Reef and his entire family facing him in the face. The King fired the trident and zapped Tex, Bulk and Skeleton out of the stadium and out of the Coral Sea, landing onto a giant rock in the middle of the sea.

The sea creatures cheered.

SuperTed, Spotty and Blotch got up and watched the King and his family hug Barbara.

"Well, all's well that ends well, eh, SuperTed?" smiled Spotty.

"Yes, Spotty," smiled SuperTed. "Now the Coral Reef is saved, let's get back to your family."

SuperTed, Spotty and Blotch started to make their way back home when the royal family swam in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the King.

SuperTed and his friends lowered themselves on the ground and bowed to them.

"The new princess has something to say," went on the King.

Princess Barbara, who was wearing a small princess crown made out of pearls, approached the three heroes.

"I just want to say thank you very much to every one of you for returning me to my family and where I belong," she said. "Especially you, Blotch."

"You're welcome, Your Highness," said Blotch.

"Please call me Barbara," said Barbara.

Then they were each reward by the King giving them golden shells with a seaweed necklace.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said SuperTed, as he and his friends got up. "We must leave now. Good luck and be safe." Then he and his friends left.

As everyone else started to leave, Barbara swam to Nicole and hugged her.

"I also want to thank you for coming to find me," said Barbara. "I know you're a great sister already."

* * *

Back on the spotted yacht, SuperTed, Spotty and Blotch told the Spot family about their great adventure.

"Wow!" cried Cousin Patch. "That sounds totally heroic."

"Reminds me of the time I found a bunch of stray spotty cats and dogs on an asteroids," said Admiral Particle.

"Well, now that everyone's back," said Uncle Bolt, "can we continue with our holiday?"

"Yes, there's so much to see on Planet Earth," said Spotty's father.

With Armiral Particle at the helm, SuperTed and the spotty people continued their holiday around the planet Earth.

THE END


End file.
